Tyrael et ses droles de vampires
by Vora
Summary: *co-ecrite avec B@ronBreton* un X-over complètement déjanté entre Diablo2 et Legacy of Kain. ça va faire mal !
1. Quelques Explications

**Tyrael et ses droles de vampires**

  
**_Prologue ou explications pour mieux comprendre ! ^^_**  
  


_**Pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais joué à Diablo 2 : **_

**Tyrael :**Archange protecteur des humains et guide durant le jeu ( du moins pour l'acte IV mais pour la fics il est la dès le début de l'aventure). Il porte une capuche qui dissimule en permanance son visage et cela s'applique pour tout les anges.  
**Hadriel :** Ange, gardien de l'entrée du repaire de Diablo (mais son rôle est carrément changé pour les besoins de la fics.  
**Deckart Cain :** Vieux sage qui vous aide tout le long de votre quête.  
**Izual : **Ange déchu, traître du Paradis et ancien lieutenant de Tyrael.  
**Andarielle :** Démone inférieure, boss de l'acte I.  
**Duriel : **Démon inférieur, boss de l'acte II.  
**Mephisto :** Seigneur de la Haine et boss de l'acte III.  
**Sanctuary :** Le monde où se déroule Diablo 2.  
**Pierre d'Âme **: Pierre sacrée ayant servit à enfermer Bâal dans le corps du sorcier Tal Rasha.  
**Marius:** Poltron, il est celui qui raconte l'histoire du jeu.  


**_Pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais joué à Legacy Of Kain :_**

**Humah **: Vampire femelle assez sexe de Blood Omen 2 tué par Kain, qui selon lui " aurait fait une belle reine ".  
**Hash' de son vrai nom Hash'ak'gik **: démon manipulateur de Blood Omen 1. Assez grand, marron foncé et plein de cornes.  
**" Oh Kain t'es [] Je suis une épée !:** private joke durant une partie de JdR transformée à la sauce Nosgoth.  
**Kain et Raziel :** père et fils vampires. (Raziel n'est plus vraiment un vampire et se nourrit d'âmes)  
**Moebius : **gardien du pilier du temps et personnage manipulateur et fourbe. Il est équipé d'un bâton neutralisant la force des vampires.  
**Mortanius :** Nécromancien et adversaire de Kain dans Blood Omen 1  
**Dumah **:frère de Raziel qui fut empalé sur son trône et que Raziel délivra pour qu'ils combattent à mort( Soul Reaver 1).  
**Zephon : **Autre frère de Raziel, particulièrement fourbe.

  
**Bonne Lecture !**  



	2. Fallait pas les inviter

**Tyrael et ses droles de vampires**

  
**_Chapitre 1 : Fallait pas les inviter (Actes I et II) _**  
  


Au commencement. Un homme encapuchonné se rend dans un asile afin de rendre une visité à l'un des pensionnaires  
Homme Allons Marius, raconte moi comment cela à commencé.  
Marius Oh Tyrael, c'est vous ? Tous a commencé 

*****

Un jour " tranquille " dans le royaume de Nosgoth. Raziel veut une fois de plus arracher les yeux à Kain, soudain un portail s'ouvre d'où en sort un truc :  
Tyrael A l'aideeee ! Sanctuary se meurt ! ! !  
Raziel *lâchant Kain et levant les yeux au ciel* Oh non ! encore un monde à sauver !  
Kain *grand sourire sadique* Ouai ! encore un monde à conquérir !  
Tyrael Hâtons nous les démons nous envahissent  
Kain *encore plus heureux* Et en plus y'a du divertissement ! J'y vaaaaiiiisssssssss *saute dans le portail*  
Raziel Il se défile encore ! ! ! Attend moi popaaaa ! *suis Kain dans le portail*  
Tyrael *planté là* Euh boulette ?! Bon bah *saute à son tour dans le portail*

Kain et Raziel débarque dans le camp des Rogues  
Kain WAOUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Matte moi ça ! ! ! Que de la gonzesse !  
Raziel papa  
Kain *draguant franchement une amazone* Tu ferais une belle reine !  
Amazone Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Tyrael présente ses champions à Kain et Raziel :  
Tyrael Voici le barbare !  
Barbare Groumpf. Je suis grand et j'ai une grosse épée  
Kain Kyah ha ha ! ! ! Laisse moi rire ! ! ! *se redresse et montre sa Soul Reaver* Kyah ha ha !  
Barbare Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn *part en pleurant*  
Tyrael Hum passons voici le paladin !  
Paladin Bonjour gente comp  
Raziel *choppe le paladin* Rooooh un Séraphéen rien que pour moi !  
Paladin MAIS LACHEZ MOI ! ! !  
Kain Je l'ai trop gratté ce gosse  
Tyrael No comment Voici le nécromancien  
Nécro *se prenant trop au sérieux* Je réveil les morts.  
Kain *affichant toutes ses dents* Et moi je tue les vivants !  
Tyrael Euh Ensuite voici l'ensorceleuse !  
Sorcière *faisant apparaître une boule de feu* je maîtrise les éléments.  
Raziel *activant la Reaver de feu* Ouai, moi aussi.  
Tyrael O_O passons passons ! et enfin l'amazone.  
Raziel *lâche enfin le paladin* Whaaa ! Celle là serait mieux comme reine !  
Kain Ouai, pour une fois on est d'accord fiston.  
Tyrael *goutte de sueur* BON ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission

Les champions partent enfin  
Tyrael *prenant Kain et Raziel à part* ME LES ABIMEZ PAS ! ! !  
Kain Niark, pas se soucis ! *part rejoindre le groupe*  
Raziel Ayez confiance *rejoint son père*  
Hadriel *apparaissant derrière Tyrael, un carnet de notes à la main* Euh je met quoi dans le rapport ?  
Tyrael *méga goutte de sueur* 

Pendant ce temps les champions sont en routes  
Raziel *à Kain* Eh oh fait, c'est quoi la mission ?  
Kain Bof on s'en fout *s'approche du Nécro* Au fait t'as pas de la famille qui se nomme Mortanius ?  
Nécro *légèrement paniqué* Pardon ?!  
Mais leur discussion tourne court lorsque surgit une troupe de monstre.  
Tous les héros Alors le mieux à faire c'est de  
Raziel *devançant tout le monde* Preum'sssssssssssssss !  
Kain *faisant tournoyer sa Reaver au dessus de sa tête* Laissez les moooooooooi ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Héros Euhhhhhhhhh. Bah et nous ?

Quelque temps - et de cadavres - plus tard (dont ceux de Blood Raven et de la Contesse), nos Héros passèrent un portail afin d'allez sauver Deckard Cain. Après avoir (très) rapidement expédié l'affaire Grisword ils délivrent de sa cage, le vieil Horadrim :  
Deckard Ahhhhhhh mes sauveurs !  
Kain *confondant* MOEBIUS ! ! ! *choppe le vieux* enfoiréééééééééé ! ! ! *gros coup de latte* en plus tu oses prendre mon nom ! *BAAAM*  
Héros O_O !  
Raziel *confondant à son tour* Attention a son bâton *SLASH, coupe la main du vieux, faisant ainsi voler le bâton*  
Deckard AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH  
Par chance (?) un portail s'ouvre permettant au vieil homme de s'enfuir !  
Deckard *les dents en moins* F'est bes balafeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees ! ! !  
Par malchance (!) les deux compères plongent à sa suite.

Emergeant du portail, Kain et Raziel tombe nez à nez avec Tyrael :  
Tyrael *voix sanglotante* Vous m'avez abîmé Cain  
Kain *s'inspectant sous toutes les coutures* Bah euh non ça va, mais merci de demander !  
Hadriel *griffonnant dans son coin* c-o-u-p-s e-t b-l-e-s-s-u-r-e-s  
Pendant ce temps les autres héros ont rejoint, par portail, le groupe.  
Tyrael Bon maintenant *ouvre un portail* Il faut supprimer Andarielle, bonne chance !  
Les Héros sautent dans le portail  
Kain et Raziel *sautant à leur tour dans le portail* Géronimo ! ! !  
Tyrael *se tenant la tête à deux mains* ne pas craquer  
Hadriel *continuant son rapport* a-r-c-h-a-n-g-e s-u-r-m-e-n-é

Le groupe arrive devant la " sublime " Andarielle, Vierge des Supplices:  
Andarielle *parlant depuis la pénombre* TREMBLEZ MORTELS !  
Kain et Raziel J'aime bien son humour !  
Héros Courage nous vaincrons !  
Andarielle sort enfin de l'ombre.  
Héros Par les saints !  
Raziel Beuhhh ! Qu'elle est moche !  
Kain *se tournant vers Raziel* Euh, tu t'es regardé fils ?  
Andarielle effectue son attaque du souffle empoisonnée.  
Héros *virant au vert* Nous ne faiblirons pas !  
Raziel Eurk ! Elle a vraiment rien pour elle ! ! !  
Kain Tu m'étonnes, elle réveillerait un cimetière !  
Anadrielle tente alors une attaque à l'aide de ses griffes sur Kain.  
Raziel Papa, t'as une touche.  
Kain *écuré* J'ai vu *explose Andarielle d'un seul et unique coup de Reaver* mais c'était pas mon genre !  
Héros @_@ bon euh on rentre

De retour devant Tyrael :  
Tyrael *nouvelle goutte de sueur* Déjà ? ! ! ! *éponge ce qui semble être son visage* Bon désormais il faut se rendre au tombeau de Tal Rasha à Lut Gholein  
L'archange les " expédie " dans la ville.  
Héros *en émerveillement* Quelle splendeur.  
Kain Bon on y va les tafiolles ?  
Raziel C'est pas gagné  
Tyrael les rejoint a son tour suivi de près par Hadriel, toujours en train de gribouiller.  
Tyrael Vous devez vous rendre dans le harem  
Kain *interrompant l'archange* LE HAREM ! ! !  
Tyrael Situé sous le palais  
Hadriel l-u-x-u-r-e  
Raziel *poussant les héros* Bon allez hop hop on y va.  
Kain *des petits string dans les yeux* un haremmm, un hareeeem !  
Tyrael ET ON ECOUTE QUAND JE PARLE !  
Hadriel c-o-l-è-r-e  
Tyrael Sniff *voyant les héros s'éloigner* et je n'ai même pas pu leur dire pour le tombeau de Tal Rasha  
Hadriel *continue à écrire* i-n-c-o-m-p-é-t-e-n-c-e  
Tyrael *toisant Hadriel* Fourbe !  
Hadriel *relevant le nez de ses notes* i-n-s-u-l-t-e à s-u-b-o-r-d-o-n-n-é  
Tyrael 

Kain devance tout le monde afin d'arriver le premier dans le harem mais rentre dans une sorte de troll  
Kain *coup de poing vengeur qui fait voler le troll* P'TAIN L'ARNAQUE ! Elles sont où les danseuses du ventre ?  
Raziel Faut dire t'aurais pas buté Humah  
Kain Ouai bon euh

Quelque heures plus tard, après s'être coltiné les sept tombeaux  
Kain Mais il est où le bon !  
Raziel Il fallait prendre le symbole dans Le Sanctuaire des Arcanes sous le harem !  
Kain Oh chiez Bon on fera sans !  
Raziel C'est nul quand même  
Héros *timidement* Bah euh nous on l'a  
Kain et Raziel *se retournant vers eux, le regard qui tue* VOUS POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT !  


  
**A Suivre !**  



	3. Gribouillages et autres diableries

**Tyrael et ses droles de vampires**

  
**_Chapitre2 : Gribouillages et autres diableries (Actes III et IV) _**  
  


Le vrai tombeau de Tal Rasha trouvé, Duriel atomisé en 2 s.  
Raziel Y'avait pas un truc là ?  
Kain Hein ? ah bon, où ça ?!  
Héros *les larmes aux yeux* Bah et nous on sert à quoi ?  
Les Héros arrivent enfin sur les quais de Kourast face (à nouveau) à Tyrael  
Tyrael Comment cela c'est il passé face a Duriel ?  
Raziel Aaaaah ! il s'appellait comme ça le truc ?!  
Tyrael o_O Euh Bon maintenant vous devez tué Méphisto  
Raziel commence à somnoler.  
Tyrael afin de récupérer sa Pierre d'Âmes  
Raziel *s'éveillant d'un coup* QUOI ! ! ! cette mission me plait ! ! !  
Tyrael *ignorant la remarque* et également vous rendre en Enfer !  
Kain Ouai retourner chez nous quoi bon à plus le capuchonné !  
Raziel *pensant à la Pierre d'Âme* Bouffe, Bouffe !  
Hadriel *toujours dans son coin* g-o-u-r-m-a-n-d-i-s-e  
Tyrael *soupir* 

En cour de route nos héros se font alors attaquer par une horde de pigmés assoiffés de sang.  
Pigmés *brandissant leurs couteaux* Nyah nyah nyah nyah !  
Héros Horreurs !  
Raziel *écartant le groupe* Laissez faire les pro ! *baisse son foulard* Bouh !  
(pause)  
Pigmés *s'enfuient en courant* wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

Enfin ils arrivent dans l'antre de Mephisto, le Seigneur de la Haine !  
Mephisto JE SUIS LE SEI *BAAAM*  
Kain *essuyant sa Reaver* Oh ta g**** on a pas le temps !  
Raziel *ramassant la Pierre d'Âme* Coooooooooooooooool !  
Notre groupe de héros passent le portail et arrive dans la forteresse de Pandémonium.  
Tyrael Bienvenue héros, je suis heureux de vous accueillir ici, dans le dernier bastion humain  
Kain Bla bla bla  
Raziel *somnolant en pensant à la pierre* ZzZzZzZzZzZz trop de la balle ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz  
Hadriel *toujours à son poste* p-a-r-e-s-s-e  
Tyrael *pensant* (y m'énerveee !). *aux héros* L'heure de la dernière bataille a sonné, mais avant  
Kain *déçu* Oooooh encore un truc chiant je le sens  
Tyrael *l'ignorant* Vous devez, délivrer Izual !  
Raziel Délivrer ?  
Tyrael *ému qu'on l'écoute enfin* Oui ! du corps d'une créature démoniaque.  
Kain Cool !  
Raziel Je le sens pas, ça me rappel trop Dumah ça  
Kain *prenant son fils par l'épaule* Mais non, tu vois le mal partout !  
Raziel *pas convaincu* Mouai  
Tyrael Bonne Chance !

Dans les Plaines du Désespoir, nos héros trouvent enfin la bête,  
Héros Noble Izual nous sommes venus te  
Atomise la bête,  
Kain et Raziel Kyah ha ha ha ha ! trop drôle !  
Héros délivrer  
Et délivre l'âme de l'ange Izual,  
Izual C'est moi qui ai livré tout les secrets du paradis à Diablo, qui a trahi Tyrael, qui  
L'ange déchu énumère alors tous ses méfaits.  
Héros Oh le traître, le fêlon !  
Sorcière Il est pourris jusqu'à la moelle !  
Raziel *à l'ensorceleuse* *pense à Zephon* On a le même chez nous, *pense à Dumah* en double exemplaire  
Izual *pétant les plombs* BWAH HA HA HA ! JE SUIS LE PLUS FOURBE ET LE PLUS MECHANT ! ! ! *pensant* (et si j'allais taquiner Tyrael ?!)  
L'âme de l'ange Izual disparaît.  
Kain Bah il est où ? Razieeeeeeel !  
Raziel Ah non j'ai rien fait en plus j'ai pas faim ! *lorgne la Pierre d'Âme* quoique

De retour devant Tyrael.  
Tyrael *qui craque* J'en ai marre !  
(Izual Je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu ! BWAH HA HA HA !)  
Tyrael Izuaaaaaal ! LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE !  
Hadriel *toujours fidèle à son post* e-n-t-e-n-d d-e-s v-o-i-x  
Raziel Tient en y pensant Tyty  
Tyrael Tyty ? ? ? ? ? ?  
Raziel C'est qui ton boss ?  
Tyrael *surpris* Et bien Dieu évidemment !  
Raziel Bah si c'est le genre, plein de tentacules et de neunoeils et bien méfies toi !  
Tyrael *estomaqué* Oui bon bon, passons ! Vous devez vous rendre aux Forges de l'Enfer afin d'y briser la Pierre d'Âmes. Elles ne doivent plus êtres que poussière !  
Raziel Cool ! de la pierre d'âmes en poudre !  
Kain Je me demande d'où te vienne ces idées !

Après avoir enfin trouvé les Forges de l'Enfer et expulsé Héphaïstos de chez lui :  
Baal BAH QUE FAIS TU ICI HEPHAÏSTOS ?  
Héphaïstos *en larmes* SNIFF SNIFF BAH UN GRAND TYPE AVEC UNE BOUCLE D'OREILLE ET UNE EPEE M'A DIT : " Désolé mon gars, changement de propriétaire " ET HOP IL M'A FOUTTU DEHORS *désespéré* SNIFF SNIFF  
Baal *consterné* MAIS OÙ VA T-ON  
Arriva alors le moment crucial de briser la pierre d'âme de Méphisto  
Héros *à fond dans leur rôle* Délivrons Sanctuary du Mal !  
La pierre explose en milliers d'éclats.  
Raziel *qui se penche rapidement sur l'enclume équipé d'une paille* Snnnnnnnnnnnffffff aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah c'est de la bonne !  
Hadriel *apparaissant de nul part* s-n-i-f-f-e-u-r d-e p-i-e-r-r-e *redisparait*  
Kain *à Raziel* Fait moi penser a lui régler son compte au gribouilleur de service.  
Raziel *défoncé* Oh Kain t'es jaune, oh Kain t'es vert Je suis une épéeeeee !

Le moment tant attendu de détruire Diablo est enfin arrivé.  
Tyrael *apparaissant à partir d'un portail* Je dois vous prévenir que  
Kain Ouai ouai on a pas le temps ! *pousse les héros* Allez hop hop !  
Raziel *agrippant une aile de l'ange* Ooooooooooooh ! une pieuvre blancheeeeee !  
Tyrael -____-O Rude

Notre groupe de héros arrive finalement devant Diablo  
Diablo JE VOUS ECRASERAI COMME DE MISERABLES INSECTES !  
Héros Courage ! Nous pouvons le vaincre !  
Kain Hash' ! ! ! Tu t'es fait une teinture ou quoi attends *réfléchit* HASH' !!!!! ENFOIRE COMMENT AS TU OSE REVENIR !  
Diablo EUH  
Pour des raisons de censure nous vous dirons que Kain sort victorieux du combat contre Diablo.

****

Marius fini ainsi son récit, en expliquant qu'il n'a pas détruit la pierre de Baal. Pierre qu'il donne à l'homme à la capuche  
Homme Bien Marius, mais je ne suis Tyrael *on reconnaît alors Baal*  
Marius Oh Baal, c'est bête *retire son foulard, on reconnaît alors Raziel* car je ne suis pas Marius non plus !  
Kain *apparaissant au perron de la porte* Kyah ha ha ha !  
Baal Euh oups !  
Kain et Raziel font alors comprendre et regretté l'erreur de Baal  
Baal AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MON BRAS ! *2s plus tard* aaaaaaaaaah ma têteeeeeeeeeeeeeee !  
Tyrael, le vrai *apparaissant à la bourre* Laissez m'en un bout ! ! !  
Kain Trop tarddd !  
Hadriel *planqué dans un coin* a-v-a-r-i-c-e 

L'heure des adieux est venu  
Tyrael *ouvrant un portail* Merci à vous héros !  
Kain Allez à la prochaine  
Tyrael *dans sa capuche* Beuuuh  
Raziel A plus Tity  
Tyrael C'est ça, c'est ça  
Et le père et le fils disparaissent dans le portail.  
Tyrael *soupire de soulagement* Ahhhh enfin ! *se tourne vers Hadriel en se massant le poing* Bon nous deux on a quelques points à régler  
Hadriel *écrit sur son carnet* O-u-p-s

****

Quelque part dans le monde de Sanctuary  
Izual BWAH HA HA HA ! Je les ai tous bien eut ! BWAH HA HA HA ! ! !  


  


  
**Fin !**

  
**Notes :**

Misèremais pourquoi donc lorsqu'on regarde un DVD ou joue à un jeu on peut pas rester tranquille et pas penser tout de suite à un monticule de conn*** ! * air affligé*. En tout cas pauvre Tyraelmartyrisé par les vampires, par ce fourbe avec un ballet dans le cul, à savoir Hadriel, et le dingue de service : Izual ! lol J'adore ça ! MWA AH AH AH AH A ! @_@

**Vora**

Je pensait vraiment pas qu'un jour je viendrait a écrire une fics sur Diablo (qui plus est délire). Comme quoi tout est possible ! lol. Par contre je m'excuse auprès des puristes car j'ai joué qu'une fois à Diablo et encore mais bon faudra quand même rattrapé cette erreur (belette tu me prètes Diablo 2, hein hein !). Bon pour pas changer, cette fics est né en voyant le DVD bonus des vidéos du jeux et hop c'est partit en délire en deux secondes trois centièmes en imaginant les deux guguss (et leur force assez colossale) de Nosgoth dans celui de Sanctuary.

**B@ronBreton**

  



End file.
